Godzilla (Disney/Non-Disney/Daikaiju-Verse)
'''Godzilla(Disney/Non-Disney/Daikaiju-Verse) '''Is The Disney/Non-Disney/Daikaiju-Verse Godzilla.He Is The Main Incarnation And Version Of Godzilla In The 14 Part Reboot And Adaptation Of The Japanese Godzilla Series Godzilla The Movie And Its Many Sequels Put Together Into A Godzilla Series.He Is A Hybrid Of All Godzillas Transformed From A Fallout Of An Atomic Bomb Test.He Has The Power of Every Godzilla.He Also Has The Spirit Of Every Godzilla.He Also Resembles Every Godzilla.His Atomic Breath Also Changes Color.He Also Has The Roar Of Every Godzilla.He Is The Most Accurate Incarnation Of Godzilla I.R.Navarro Has Ever Created. Appearance As An Irradiated Creature.He Is A Complete And Pure Mixture Of Every Godzilla With Blackish Gray And Green Scaly Skin And Maple Leaf-Shaped Dorsal Plates Running Down His Back And Big Legs Of All His Other Incarnations And Long Arms Of All Of His Other Incarnations And A Long Powerful Tail.As A Normal Creature.He Is A Prehistoric Amphibious Dinosaurian Reptile That Resembles A Tyrannosaurus Rex Stegosaurus Iguanadon Gojirasaurus Komodo Dragon And A Crocodile. Personality He Is Much More Of A Hero/Anti-Hero Than A Villain That Shows That This Incarnation And Version Of Godzilla Is Based On Godzilla Being An Anti-Hero. King Kong(Peter Jacksons Remake)-He Is Much Like The Incarnation Of King Kong From Peter Jacksons King Kong.They Both Look Like They Are Bad At First But Are Lated Realized That They Are Good. Godzilla(MonsterVerse)-He Is Also Much Like His Legendary Pictures Counterpart That This Godzilla Is More Of A Harry Potter/Frodo Baggins Type Hero Rather Than A Mutant Character Created By Atomic Bomb Who Is Angry With The World For Doing This To Him All The Time That Also Shows That He Is A Little Bit Of An Anti Hero.Yet He Is Still Transformed By The Nuclear H Bomb Testing. Godzilla(Japanese Original) As A Hero/Anti-Hero-He Is Also An Adaptation Of His Japanese Original Counterpart As A Hero/Anti-Hero That This Godzilla Is Like A Harry Potter/Frodo Baggins Type Hero Rather Than A Mutant Character Created By The Atomic Bomb Who Is Angry With The World For Doing This To Him All The Time That Also Shows That He Is A Little Bit Of An Anti-Hero.Yet He Is Still Transformed By The Nuclear H Bomb Testing. Godzilla(Hanna Barbera)-Pretty Much Like The Hanna Barbera Godzilla.He Is More Of A Hero/Anti-Hero Than A Villain. Zilla Jr-He Is Also Like Zilla Jr That He Is Also Protective To His Non Kaiju Friends. Origins Pretty Much Like His Japanese Original Counterpart(Who Was Originally Going To Be A Sea Monster From A Film Called The Ghostly Whale That Came From The Sea To Attack Tokyo Or The Giant Monster From 20,000 Legues Under The Sea).He Was Originally Going To Be A Godzilla That Is A Prehistoric Amphibious Creature God Enchanced By Nuclear H Bomb Testing That Appears In A Series Of Fanmade Remakes And Adaptations Of The Japanese Godzilla Films Lord Ian Hans And The Monster King(That Is Also Supposed To Be A Sequel To King Kong And Zilla).But After I.R.Navarro Rewatched The Godzilla Films By Toho Tristar And Legendary Pictures.He Decides To Make His Godzilla A Prehistoric Amphibious Reptilian Kaiju Awakened And Transformed Into A Hybrid Of All Godzillas By Nuclear H Atomic Bomb Testing This Also Shows That He Changed Godzillas Origin Accurately The Way He Likes. Films Godzillas Ancient Years(As A Normal Prehistoric Creature/Unirradiated Creature) Godzilla:The Movie Godzilla:Rise To The Throne Godzilla:Exodus Godzilla:War Of The Worlds Godzilla:Legend Godzilla Vs The World Godzilla:Terror And Trouble In America Godzilla And The Monsters Outside Of The Godzilla Universe And The King Kong Universe Godzilla:Daikaiju Godzilla And The Myths And Mutations Godzilla:Legacy Gallery Stan winston s godzilla colorized by supergrantzilla-d780ywj.jpg|Normal Godzilla As A Prehistoric Amphibious Creature Before Irradiation.As He Appears In Godzillas Ancient Days. Atomic-bomb-test-over-water.jpg ShodaiGoji.jpg ShodaiGoji_0.jpg Gojira.jpg Godzilla-1.jpg 960.jpg Godzilla-Review.jpg AlwaysGoji.jpg OldGFilms-Gyakushugoji.jpg B78c6a7554f1cb9937ad9c8f25919fd2.jpg KingGoji 0.jpg 64Godzilla3.jpg Godzilla - 9.gif 1380322962012408934.jpg The first time Godzilla ever uses his atomic breath on Ghidorah.png DaisensoGoji_0.jpg MusukoGodzilla.jpg GVM - Godzilla.jpg 4ceee1f083d0f8c96bc6f3c2e4646c0e.jpg godzilla_the_video_game__legendary_godzilla_by_sonichedgehog2-d7u1aie.png D4e.gif Godzilla68.jpg ReturnGojiTemp.jpg Godzilla_(Dark_Horse).jpg 89Godzilla.jpg ReturnGojiTemp.jpg Mothra_1992.jpg Godzilla-89.jpg Godzilla-heisei.jpg Godzilla.jpg GVSG_-_Godzilla.jpg 95Godzilla.jpg Godzilla JR .jpg|link=Birth of a New King Winston Godzilla.jpg ZILLA_1998_Concept_Art_-_28.jpg 967739-godzilla 2000 02.jpg G2K_-_Godzilla_On_Water.jpg Godzilla Millenium.jpg Godzilla2000-36.jpg GxM.jpg Godzilla00_01.jpg Godzilla Save The Earth GODZILLA 2000.png Movie-godzilla-193541-970x545.jpg godzilla4.jpg Godzilla '04.jpg Godzilla-0.jpg 268.jpg Godzilla2014Template.png Legendary Godzilla.png Godzilla Empire Reveal.jpg Godzilla-2014-pictures-new.jpg Godzilla-2.jpg G14 - Face.jpg Godzilla-007.jpg Godzilla_2014_RoomMates_Godzilla_Peel_and_Stick_Giant_Wall_Decals.jpg 1947135-godzilla by genzoman d3l2vzk.jpg Goji..jpg 242b2f101a39a70fb62ccce481908c76.jpg Godzilla ii reanimated by supersaiyan4godzilla.png Godzilla Unleashed- Godzilla 1954.jpg Godzilla Save The Earth GODZILLA 90s.png Godzilla 2000.jpg godzilla_the_video_game__heisei_godzilla_by_sonichedgehog2-d7u1aaa.png 18lpvmgtodylbjpg.jpg Images-3-.jpg gojira___daikeijuon_by_vashperado.jpg 1395833215-1395833175-o.jpg Godzilla 02.jpg GRRRRRR.jpg 25981.jpg g1__godzilla_by_dinohunter2-d751azs.png Godzilla by godzillaking.jpg Godzilla Evolution.jpg Co6xSZOXYAMPfY .jpg-large.jpg ALL GODZILLAS.jpg 60 years of mayhem colors by kaijusamurai-d7hrjrd.jpg gojira_61th_anniversary_by_sci_fiman2xxx-d9fcmtp.png godzillas_by_sci_fiman2xxx-d8mkhbs.png The286274the-big-.jpg 3BCPYJL.jpg Godzilla (193).jpg 6963362.jpg Godzilla-1954-4.jpg Godzilla9.jpg Godzilla-11.png King of the monsters vs god of destruction by pyrus leonidas-d9yc1ao.jpg|Godzilla As A Hero/Anti-Hero Vs Godzilla As A Villain. Trivia * There Is Also A Prequel To The 14 Part Reboot And Adaptation Of The Godzilla Franchise By Toho In 1954 Godzilla:The Movie Called Godzillas Ancient Years That Comes Out Before Godzilla:The Movie And After King Kong And Zilla And Takes Place Before Murgoths Slaughtering Of Godzilla Species And Godzillas Awakening And Irradiation By The Nuclear H Bomb Testing In The Pacific Ocean.Featuring A Normal And Unirradiated Godzilla Playing Around And Having Fun With His Old Friends And Defending Himself Against His Old Enemies. * Despite Being The Most Accurate Godzilla I.R.Navarro Ever Created.It Is Also Possible That The Version And Incarnation Of Godzilla Is A Supernatural Creature Besides Being An Irradiated Prehistoric Amphibious Creature Or A Giant Godzillasaurus Mostly Because Of Being A Hybrid Of All Godzillas.Also His Films And Their Preludes,Prequels And Spin Offs Are Also Set In I.R.Navarros Fictionalized Version Of The Universe Known As Linda(Crazy Earth). * He And His Japanese Origianal Counterpart And MonsterVerse Counterpart Share Many Similarities.All Three Godzillas Are Awakened By Nuclear H Bomb(Japanese Original Godzilla Created By Nuclear H Bomb,Disney/Non-Disney/Daikaiju-Verse Godzilla Transformed By Nuclear H Bomb Testing,MonsterVerse Godzilla Enhanced By Nuclear H Bomb).All Three Godzillas Seem To Be Bad At First But Later Realized By Mankind That They Are Good.All Three Godzillas Fight Other Monsters Throughout Their Series. * While The Japanese Original Godzilla Is Originally Going To Be A Sea Monster From A Film Called The Ghostly Whale That Came From The Sea To Attack Tokyo Or The Giant Monster From 20,000 Legues Under The Sea.I.R.Navarros Godzilla Is Originally Going To Be A Godzilla That Is A Prehistoric Amphibious Creature God Enhanced By Nuclear H Bomb(While Gojira Was Originally Going To Be His Father). Links Godzilla -Wikizilla Godzilla -Wikizilla Godzilla(Disney/Non-Disney/Daikaiju-Verse) - Hero Fanon Wiki Godzilla -Heroes Wiki Godzilla(2014 Reboot) -Heroes Wiki Category:Godzilla Category:Godzilla king of monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Daikaiju Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptiles Category:Lizard-like creatures Category:Lizard-like Kaiju Category:Sea Monsters Category:Sea Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Godzilla Kaiju Category:Showa kaiju Category:Showa toho kaiju Category:Heisei toho kaiju Category:Godzilla Neo Kaiju Category:Millennium Toho Kaiju Category:Male Kaiju Category:Heroes Category:Earth Defenders Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Namco Heroes Category:Anime Human